The present disclosure relates to semiconductor structures and devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to adjusting threshold voltage in semiconductor devices.
Process variations in semiconductor device manufacturing can lead to wafer-to-wafer and die-to-die variation. In the past, production binning has been used to ship to different markets. However, increases in the variation of semiconductor devices in future technology nodes makes binning less effective. Back gating can be used to tune the semiconductor devices after the wafer is fabricated. However, this requires that an analog voltage is applied to the back gate during the operation of the semiconductor devices. Disadvantageously, this typically requires extra circuitry to measure the leakage and apply proper voltage to the backgate as the semiconductor device is being operated.